Finding Mo
by colbyleebrown
Summary: After a deadly storm sends Mo ahead in time, he finds himself in the land of humans, and soon meets Marlin, Nemo, and Dory. They are determined to help their new friend Mo get back home, and Marlin begins to develop feelings for Dory. However, unbeknownst to them, Mo's old nemesis, the Liopleurodon was also transported with Mo in time, and is determined for revenge on him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day for the Rainbow Swimmer named Mo. Mo was out swimming in the Big Water, happily humming to himself and enjoying life to the fullest like he usually did.

"Mo loves Big Water! Life is great!" Mo said happily.

However, soon this would turn out to be a very different day for our favorite swimmer. As the day went on, the sky started to become dark, signaling a storm was about to show up. Mo and Mo's Water Kin decided that now was the time to take some cover and wait for the heavy Sky Water to pass.

They soon found a giant rock which would shelter them all until it passed, but Mo soon inspected the storm and noticed something different. It was beginning to form a blueish color, and it seemed to be forming a giant Swirly Water Wind (Translation: Water Spout.) And it started to go straight for Mo.

"Mo! Get out of there!" shouted one of Mo's Water Kin. Mo tried to swim away as fast as he could, but it was too late.

Soon, the water spout consumed Mo, and the last thing he saw was a giant bright light and then everything went black.

Meanwhile, a Liopleurodon, the same one Mo and Littlefoot and the Gang encountered when Littlefoot first met Mo, found himself trying to avoid the storm as well.

"This doesn't look good at all. Hopefully it'll pass soon" thought Liopleurodon as he soon saw the same giant Swirly Water Wind that consumed Mo, and it was heading straight for him too. He tried to dodge it but everywhere he went, it followed him.

Soon, Liopleurodon was knocked out from hitting a rock while swimming away, and was sucked into the giant Swirly Water Wind, and after a while, the storm ended.

 **PRESENT: CALIFORNIA/PACIFIC OCEAN, JULY 1st, 2016**

Mo grunted as he struggled to open his eyes, and still felt a bit dazed from the events of the storm.

"Mo not feel so good right now" he grunted to himself, and after getting his senses back, he looked around and saw he was in some type of Big Water. He thought he was simply in another part of the Big Water, and that the giant Swirly Water Wind had sent him to another part of the ocean, but soon, he noticed something was wrong.

Mo swam around, and saw some type of water creatures he had never seen before: an Octopus, a Squid, a Stingray, and other types that he had never seen before despite the fact he had basically traveled all over the Big Water.

"Where am I? Mo never seen this before" said Mo to himself. He decided to go to the surface and see for himself, thinking it would help him figure out what was wrong.

Mo swam to the surface, and noticed a boat with a bunch of tourists on it, and a tour guide, near a beach where it was in California. However to Mo, this was all different and new to him. Now something was definitely wrong.

One of the children noticed Mo, and was fascinated by his appearance, and soon, the whole boat was as well.

"Look at that beautiful creature!"

"What kind of dolphin is that?!"

"I've gotta get a picture of this!"

Every tourist shouted at once, and got camera shots of Mo, which scared him back to swimming away where it seemed safe.

"This is definitely not home. Mo better figure this out" said Mo to himself as he swam off, determined to find the answer and to get back home somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Nemo was watching as his teacher Mr. Ray showed the class another thing about safety in the ocean. They were all taking a ride on his back like usual, and he was showing another one of his lessons.

"If you swim out too far, and you spot a predator, find the nearest hiding spot where the predator can't hurt or get you. And when you believe it is safe, get away as fast as you can" said Mr. Ray.

Afterwards, Mr. Ray dropped the kids off back at the coral reef, where it was time for everyone to go home for the day.

Nemo grinned "Wow. Someday I'll be big enough to where I cannot worry about others helping me when I can just swim on my own" he said, though he was more cautious after the time he got captured and his dad and Dory risked their fins to save him. He was still excited though.

His dad Marlin, and their friend Dory soon met up with Nemo, and swam towards home.

"So did you learn anything new today son?" asked Marlin.

"Yeah. Mr. Ray taught us about how if we swim too far and get lost, and if we see trouble, we hide until it's safe" said Nemo as Marlin nodded.

"That's why I'm wanting you to know everything there is to know about the dangers of the ocean Nemo. One day you'll be old enough to do so, and this information will help you" Marlin said to his son.

Dory soon smiled, "It reminds me of my first time swimming out on my own. It was exciting, it was thrilling, and.." she stopped, trying to remember the rest of what she was going to say, "and it was something else. What was it again?" asked Dory to herself. Marlin piped in, "Uh scary?" he asked.

Dory nodded sharply "Yep! That's it! It was also scary, but here I am, so that shows that I am not afraid of taking risks like that day!" she said. Marlin smiled, but he soon felt the same strange warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach he had been feeling lately. And recently, he felt this way every time he was around Dory, and he was wondering briefly if he liked Dory, but he convinced himself that it was just a random feeling, believing he and Dory were better off as friends, but the feeling grew stronger every time he tried to ignore it.

Nemo laughed. He and his dad soon reached their home, which Dory had also moved into too.

"Man, am I glad to be home. I could use some rest" yawned Marlin even though it was the afternoon. Nemo rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing his dad was being a bit sarcastic.

Meanwhile, Dory was over at the reef close to Nemo and Marlin's reef where she slept, and was busy organizing a line of shells she started to collect, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to be the size of a shark, but it didn't have the usual shark fin that they sported.

Curious, she followed the creature, not realizing how far her curiosity was making her follow the creature. Soon it disappeared, and Dory soon found herself in the middle of nowhere.

"Marlin? Nemo? Hello? Anybody there?" called Dory, to no response. She wasn't worried yet however, "Maybe if I use my whale sound, it'll get their attention" she said as she started to make a wailing sound, loud enough to be heard from a mile away.

Marlin and Nemo were wrestling, laughing too when Marlin realized something. Dory hadn't spoken up since they came back, and he looked to see her missing.

"Dory? Dory you here?" Marlin called to no response.

Nemo swam up beside him, "Dad where's Dory?" he asked, wondering where the blue fish had gone to.

"I don't know son. I'm sure she's just joking with us" said Marlin, trying to laugh it off, although he had a gut feeling something was wrong. Soon, he could hear a faint wailing sound, and it sounded like Dory's.

"Wait a minute. That sounds like Dory! Wonder what she's doing though?" he said as he and Nemo swam towards the source of the wailing.

"Why is she out there?" asked Nemo as his dad shrugged.

"I don't know son, but we better get her before we find any trouble out here" said Marlin.

Dory continued wailing, and nearby, Liopleurodon heard the wail and saw Dory. He licked his lips, eager for a meal. When he had woken up, the Giant Swirly Water Wind had transported him to what he at first thought to be another part of the Big Water, but he soon realized that things were wrong when he saw no dinosaurs nearby when he peeked his head out of the water, and he had since been then swimming around, looking for something to eat and to figure out what was wrong. And he had also been the thing Dory followed earlier, but didn't see her until now. And now he was hungry.

Liopleurodon swam up to Dory and caught the blue fish's attention. She turned around and saw him, not realizing the danger she was in yet.

Meanwhile, Marlin and Nemo soon saw Dory, but when they saw Liopleurodon, they feared for Dory's safety because of the way he looked.

"Son stay here and don't move" ordered Marlin to his son as he swam frantically towards Dory.

Dory smiled at Liopelurodon, "Hello there big fella. What's your name?" she asked as Marlin soon came up and tugged on her fin, trying to get away.

"Get away from that Dory, it's a big scary thing with pointy teeth. We have to go!" Marlin shouted as Dory stayed put, still wondering. "But what is it though?" she asked.

Marlin was now worried as Liopleurodon growled, showing his teeth.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't be here" said Marlin as Liopleurodon growled and brought his mouth towards Marlin and Dory, hoping to eat them. The two of them dodged however and swam away frantically, with Nemo soon joining them afterwards.

"Dad! What is that thing?!" shouted Nemo while they swam away.

"I don't know son, but we can't stick around to find out!" Marlin screamed as Dory swam beside them. "He doesn't look very nice now that I think about it" she said matter-of-factly, as the 3 of them tried to lose Liopleurodon, swimming further away from their home. But Liopleurodon refused to give up and continued his pursuit.

At one point, Nemo was swimming and accidentally got his tail stuck on a piece of coral, which pinned him in place. He tugged to get his tail free, but the coral was having trouble budging, while the Liopleurodon grinned, knowing there was no way Nemo could escape.

Nemo's eyes widened in fear as he screamed, "Dad! Dad help! Dad!".

Marlin and Dory were swimming when they heard the yell, and Marlin didn't realize Nemo had gotten stuck and assumed he was still with them. He saw his son's predicament and the Liopleurodon gaining on him. He growled. He swam towards Nemo as Dory joined him.

"Marlin! You can't fight that thing!" she said as Marlin shook his head.

"I don't care. I'll distract him while you free Nemo" he said. He had already lost most of his kids and his wife to a Barricuda, and he wasn't about to lose the last family he had. But it didn't look like he and Dory would reach Nemo in time, and could only watch helplessly as Liopleurodon advanced on the small fish, ready to devour him.

Nemo screamed and just before Liopleurodon could finish the job, he heard a cry yell out "Yoo hoo! Ugly! Over here!". He, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory turned to see where the yell came from.

It was Mo, who had spotted Nemo in trouble and decided to stop the Liopleurodon.

Liopleurodon growled, recognizing his old enemy. " _You! I remember you! You interrupted my dinner_ " he growled in Marine, to which Dory, Marlin, and Nemo couldn't understand.

Mo laughed, taunting his enemy. " _You have to come and get me first_ " he taunted in Marine, blowing raspberry's at Liopleurodon, who growled and chased after the Swimmer.

Marlin was able to free his son while this all went on, and he said to his son "Let's go son. We have to get out of here", but Nemo refused.

"No dad! He saved me and the least we can do is help him back" said Nemo as he swam to help Mo, with Marlin sighing as he chased after his son. Dory nodded in agreement, "He's right you know" she said.

Mo dodged every snap Liopleurodon's jaws threw at him, and before Liopleurodon could take another, he was bit in the fin by Nemo. He growled and tried to bite Nemo, who dodged in time, and he ended up biting his own tail. He howled in pain.

Marlin and Dory soon caught up with Nemo and Mo.

"Son! Thank goodness your ok!" said Marlin as Dory was fascinated by Mo's appearance. "What kind of dolphin are you?" she said curiously as Marlin noticed Liopleurodon gaining on them again.

"Run now, Questions later" he shouted as the 4 of them swam away, with Liopleurodon in hot pursuit. They hid in a nearby reef big enough for them to hide in, and Liopleurodon swam right past them, having lost them.

He growled as he swam away, still looking for them. " _They got away! But I'll still find them. And when I do, they will soon be in my stomach_ " growled Liopleurodon in Marine as he swam out of sight.

Mo peeked out from behind the reef, and after a few minutes, decided it was safe enough for them to get out.

"Ok! He gone. Mo sure of it" said Mo happily as the 3 of them sighed in relief. Dory was wowed at the events.

"That thing was really big! It was probally because of my wailing sound. Like this-" she was cut off as Marlin slapped a fin over her mouth, to keep her from making another sound that would attract the Liopleurodon, or worse, other predators, to finding them.

"Dory! Shush! We don't wanna hear your wailing sound right now" Marlin said as he removed his fin. Dory nodded as she looked at Mo.

"So seriously, what kind of Dolphin are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

As they swam back to Marlin and Nemo and Dory's place, the said 3 were busy getting to know Mo and where he came from. And from the colorful Opthalmosaurus' account, they were shocked and yet amazed and yet skeptical at the same time.

"No way! You sound like you came from an awesome place!" exclaimed Nemo as Mo laughed.

"Mo agrees! I don't know what that storm did, but he is now wanting to find his way back home, yet wherever Mo goes, nothing seems familiar." Explained Mo as Marlin shook his head.

"It doesn't make any sense. I mean a storm somehow mysteriously transports you to somewhere you've never been?" he asked as Dory suddenly spoke up. "Oh I know! Mo has said that he has been pretty much all over…..uh? Was it Big Ocean? Big Lake?" She asked Mo, having one of her usual short term memory loss episodes again.

Mo shook his head, "Big Water. And maybe this is a part Mo has never been. But I've never seen creatures like those before" he recounted the tourists he saw when he first came to after the storm.

Marlin smiled, "Well regardless Mo, your more than welcome to stay with us until we figure something out. Until then, just don't worry about it" he said as they arrived at their place. Nemo suddenly looked up at Mo.

"Speaking of, Mo? You know how to have fun?" Nemo asked curiously as Mo suddenly grinned.

"Mo sure does! He'll show you right now!"

Mo suddenly swam up to the surface at a high speed and did a big back flip back into the water, as Nemo swam up to see him do it again, Mo spit some water at his face, making Nemo laugh.

"That's cool! I wanna learn how to do that!" said Nemo as Mo agreed to show him how to.

As the day went on, Mo and Nemo taught each other how to swim fast, how to have fun, tell jokes, and all sorts of things. Marlin and Dory were even roped into some things, such as how to make loud noises, which as a precaution, Marlin took both of them to a private cave, so as not to attract any more predators, not even the Liopleurodon.

While Mo and Nemo hung out, Marlin laughed as he lay down, with Dory coming up right behind him not long after.

"What a day! Wasn't that fun Marlin?" laughed Dory as Marlin sat up.

"Yeah. I'm just not as young as I used to be. I had fun though. Kinda forgot what that was like after a while." Marlin said as Dory nodded, suddenly noticing how tense Marlin seemed.

"You ok? You seem kinda intense. Let me help." Said Dory as she swam up behind Marlin and started massaging his fins, which helped the tension a lot. Marlin was surprised as the tension suddenly started disappearing.

"Woah! Since when have you learned to do that Dory?" he asked as Dory smiled. "I've been taught a few things by my parents. They would always tell me to be careful when…..um…" she said as Marlin shook his head with a smile.

"Playing?"

"Yes! Playing! Whenever I got too rough when playing with others, they'd massage my fins and showed me how to." She finished as Marlin shook them around, noticing how they felt much better.

"Well they showed you well. You are really talented." He said, smiling at the blue fish. She really was something else. Marlin couldn't help but blush at Dory's cute appearance, and felt his feelings for her grow every single day. He was now on the fence on whether or not to slowly but surely confess how he felt, but he wasn't sure if it was something legit or something that would ruin their friendship. Not that he didn't think she wouldn't be too mad, knowing Dory.

But before Marlin could start, Mo suddenly scared them both by popping up all of a sudden.

"Hey! Mo wants to know if you wanna come and see some beautiful corral reefs! Mo seen them when he first came to from the storm!" he said as Nemo swam up. "Yeah! It sounds fun! Please dad?" he asked Marlin who was unsure. Dory then asked Marlin the same thing.

"Yeah. Come on dad pleaseeee?" she begged, giving puppy dog eyes. Her eyes were beautiful to Marlin, and who was he to say no to her.

"I don't see why not. But I'm coming too just to make sure you don't die from excitement." He said as Mo, Dory, and Nemo cheered. But then Marlin remembered something.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's getting late" he said as Dory suddenly gasped.

"That's right! I just now remembered! It's night time. Ok in the morning, we will go!" she said as Mo grinned.

"Mo like that plan! Goodnight everyone!" he said as he and Nemo went to bed in separate corral beds.

As Dory was heading to her spot, she smiled at Marlin. "Hey Marlin? Thank you and don't let the sea-bugs bite." She said as Marlin smiled.

"You too." He said as they all went to sleep for the night.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

A hammerhead shark grunted as he swam with another fellow shark, a mako shark. They both had been hunting food all day, and were not able to catch any.

"I can't believe it Anchor. Not one thing we were able to get. It's almost like we're bad luck or something" the mako shark named Chum replied as the hammerhead spoke up.

"I don't believe it either. Bruce was saying the same thing. I mean, we don't eat our friends, but we still have to eat SOMETHING." Anchor agreed.

The two of them were swimming a while when Chum noticed something swimming a few reefs behind them.

"Hey! Did you see something?" Chum asked nervously as Anchor looked, only to see nothing. He shook his head as he turned back to Chum.

"I don't see anything. It was probably just your imagin-" Anchor was cut off as suddenly, the Liopleurodon appeared and grabbed him with his jaws, killing him instantly with his sharp teeth.

Chum was horrified as the Lio finished off Anchor, consuming him and increasing his thirst for blood. He soon laid his eyes on Chum, who soon got angry.

"You killed my friend! I'll teach you!" he growled as the Lio grinned wickedly. _"We'll see about that. You're lunch meat now!"_ taunted the Lio in marine.

 _ **-Elswhere-**_

A chinese couple was sailing off the coast of Sanya Bay near China, and they stopped the boat and got ready to relax in the water for a little bit.

"I don't know about this. It doesn't seem safe" the girl said nervously as the boy laughed.

"Come on. I promise we won't be here long. It's just a nice way to get away from the city life. Besides, it'll be fun" he said as he jumped in, with the girl smiling, deciding to finally stop worrying. She soon jumped into the water with him, and they were both having a fun time, laughing and just enjoying the water, unaware that not too far away from the surface, a large predatory animal was planning it's next move. An animal that was thought to long have been extinct.

As the couple continued, the girl suddenly noticed something unusual but a little scary up ahead.

"Hey! We got to get to the boat quick! There's a shark ahead!" she screamed as her boyfriend looked ahead. They saw a large shark fin, but the problem was it was not a usual size shark fin. This was larger than any recorded modern-day shark they ever saw. Regardless, they were both scared and decided to get to the boat.

As the two of them were able to get to the boat, the girl climbed in first and urged her boyfriend to hurry.

"Come on! Quick!" she screamed the boy struggled to swim to the boat.

"I'm hurrying!" he shouted when the girl looked up and noticed the fin was no longer in sight. Despite this, this made her more nervous.

As the boy was about to reach for the ladder to the boat, a gigantic shark suddenly popped up out of the water with it's jaws wide open, chomping down on him and killing him.

The girl screamed in horror and cried for her boyfriend, and was now terrified.

She struggled to put the key to the boat in the ignition to drive away, but before she could, the giant shark suddenly rammed the boat. HARD. This caused the boat to tip over and her to fall in the water.

As the girl caught her breath when getting to the surface, she looked around and didn't see the monster shark anywhere. She decided to climb on top of the boat for safety until some help could surely arrive, but she didn't get two feet on before the monster shark suddenly appeared and consumed her.

As the monster shark swallowed her, he grinned. His thirst for blood was only beginning.

" _It's time for my reign to keep on. Me, the Megalodon, continues on."_ He laughed in marine as he swam off, eager to look for more victims.

 **Author's Note: Surprise! It's a 3-way crossover with "The Meg". Will Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Mo find a way to get Mo back home? Will they be able to stay out of the jaws of the Lio and hopefully the Megalodon? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
